


Two very awkward technicians

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You're in charge of training the newbie: Matt. Could work turn into something else?





	Two very awkward technicians

“Who’s Matt?” you ask confused when you see the name in your holopad telling you he’s your partner for today.

“Probably a newbie” your usual partner, Aiden, takes a glance to your holopad. Aiden has been working here the same amount of time as you. You like him because he stays in his lane and never interfere with your work. “Good luck” he chuckles with a mocking tone.

“No” you groan. You’re not very good at socializing, specially with new people, you never know what to say so you end up saying something stupid. And then you feel bad about it for two weeks.

“Hi, I’m Matt. I’m a radar technician” the newbie introduces himself in a very awkward way, interrupting your complaining time.

“Yeah, good luck” Aiden snorts before grabbing his toolbox and leaving the locker room.

“Hi, Matt. I’m (Y/N). I’ll be with you” you say in the most clearly possible voice. “Wait, not with you in that way” you stumble, unsure if your words sounded weird. “Like, you’ll be with me and I’ll be with you but working all day”, first ten seconds with your new partner and you already look like a creep. You decide to shut up and wait for him to say something but he’s only staring at you, his eyes are expressionless behind those big glasses he uses.

“Hi” he simply says after an awkward silence.

“Ok, let’s go” you grab your toolbox, resisting the urge to slap yourself in the face.

* * *

“You just need to wire those cables and it’ll be done” you patiently explain to Matt. After four hours working with him you don’t feel like a weirdo anymore because it seems he’s as awkward as you. You’re on an empty panel room, your holopad informed you there was something wrong with a calcinator, so you took Matt along with your toolbox to repair it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he says in a monotone voice from the floor where he’s kneeling.

“Um, you see” you kneel next to him. “This blue cable goes with this one” you take the two cables you’re talking about to show Matt how it’s done. “See? Easy piece” you cringe when you finish the sentence, you need to stop with these dumb rhymes. You turn your left to look for Matt’s answer and you realise you’re too close to each other. He’s watching you intensely with a serious expression, he doesn’t look angry or annoyed, it’s just like you can’t decipher what he’s feeling.

“Did you get it?” you whisper, a little scared by his scrutiny.

“Yeah, thanks” oddly, he talks back in the same tone of voice as you.

“Mmmokay” you clear your throat, uncomfortable. Too little personal space right now so you get up and go to your toolbox to look for something.

“You hungry?” you ask Matt turn on your back.

“It’s not lunch time yet” he remembers the schedule he memorized and it’s too early to go the cafeteria.

“I thought you’d like a snack” you shrug as you hold in your hand two little packages of food.

“Oh, yes” he tries to be polite, that’s what normal people do, right? And he remembers to add a “thanks”.

“Protein bar?” he frowns looking at the white package with the image of cookies.

“Yeah” you sit on the floor with your legs crossed, your back against the wall. “They taste good, like dessert. This one is Oreo flavor”.

Matt sits next to you, your elbows and knees bumping against each other but this time you don’t even notice it, you just keep eating your bar and enjoying your little break.

“It tastes good” Matt exclaims surprised. The protein bar didn’t look too appealing, it’s just a black rectangle but the taste is sweet and soft.

“Told ya’” you say with your mouth full. “So what’s your story?”

“My story?” Matt looks at you defensively. How suspicious that a technician wants to know about him on the first day.

“Yeah like, how did you end up here?” you don’t even realize how Matt reacted with your question.

“I’d rather not to talk about that” Matt clenches his teeth. He didn’t think he’ll need a back story so soon.

“That’s ok” you understand, not wanting to force him to talk about something he’s clearly not fine with it. “I’m good with my hands, you know? I can fix things so I went to college wanting to be an engineer. But it was too stressful for me, the people, the situations, the schedule” you express sadly.

“What happened?” Matt wonders.

“I dropped out” you look down embarrassed that Matt might think you left college because you were lazy or dumb.

But he senses your feelings, he wants to tell you he doesn’t think that, he saw how fast you were able to fix the calcinator, how patient you were with him, how you don’t think he’s annoying like some other people do. However, he doesn’t know how to express it with words, afraid he’ll you scared you away.

“I like poetry, too” you decide to change the subject to another one happier. “Yeah, yeah, it’s weird, the technician who reads poems” you give a half-shrug, you already told him you left college, liking poetry isn’t more embarrassing.

“Can you tell me a poem?” his eyes bore into you.

“What?” you snap your head at him. Tell him a poem? But he doesn’t say nothing, waiting for you to do what he asked for you.

“Ok… emm…” you bite your lip, trying to remember something you’ve read but your mind has gone blank. “This dark and sordid night, you can’t play anymore, because the galaxy is a gnawed dice and it’s already round of rolling in adventure, which it can’t stop but in a hole, in the hollow of immense burial”.

Melancholia clouds Matt’s features and you think you were terrible and it was inappropriate to say that.

“That was…very good” Matt still processing your words. There was something about the way you recite the poem. “Really good, actually. Did you write it?”

“No” you laugh relieved he liked it. “I read it and it became one of my favorite poems”.

“It’s good” he keeps saying and smiles when he sees you look more relaxed around him.

“Thanks” you notice how his whole face brights when he smiles, he shouldn’t talk and be so serious all the time.

* * *

You’re in your quarters humming a tune in concentration. You’re currently working on a blaster a stormtrooper gave you, the weapon gets stuck after ten consecutive shots and the armament department couldn’t figure it out, arguing it was his way of shooting the one that was wrong. So he did what everyone does when they have trouble with their weapons: bring them to you. Like you told Matt, you’re good with your hands, it’s easy for you to repair things but also you’re always working trying to improve and upgrade guns, blaster, lasers and all kind of weapons the First Order use. You’re kind of running a black market of improved armament, and you only use the money you charge to work in new projects.

You stretch your back, sore because you’ve been over the table a long time, then you crack your neck side to side and see from you peripheral view that your door is open.

You scrunch up your face and careful to not make any sound you grab a blaster of your own invention. You walk to the door, your socks not making any noise against the floor and with your blaster held up high you investigate who came to spy on you.

“Fuck!” you scream with your heart beating fast when you see certain blonde guy  that works with you outside your quarters. “Matt, what the hell? I almost shoot you”.

“Sorry” he says with his hands up. “The door opened itself and I didn’t know if I should knock or come in”.

“Stars” you rub your chest in a futile attempt to make your heartbeat steady. “You really scared me”. You must have been really into your work to not heard when the door opened.

“Sorry” he apologizes again, his face reddened.

“Do you want to see something cool?” you smirk, the fright already gone. Matt only nods, not wanting to upset you while you carry a gun.

“Well, then come in! And close the door” you invite him.  

“Look, I’m working on this one right now” you show him the stormtrooper blaster as you sit in your work stool.

“Looks harder than fix a calcinator” his eyes roaming through all the table, looking at your inventions, pieces of metal, paper and other things scattered.

“Yeah and more fun!” your mouth curves into a big smile. You start to say a bunch of words too fast, trying to show your friend your work, he tries to follow you but he has no idea what you’re talking about.

“And this one is my baby” you point the gun you used earlier to threat him. “She doesn’t make any sound when she’s shoot and she can reach a 15 ft. distance. More than the oficial guns of the First Order”.

“She?” he furrows his forehead while he takes it from your hand to examine it. How you, a simple technician, is in possession of a weapon like this one?

“Her name is Cherry Bomb” you give him a lopsided grin, proud of your baby.

“(Y/N), this is awesome” he points with his eyes all of your work. “You shouldn’t be working as a simple technician”.

“I told you I dropped out of college” your grin disappears and your shoulders bum down. The self-confidence (Y/N) talking about her weapons is gone.

“Is that Kylo Ren’s lightsaber?” he asks when he sees some drafts with his saber draw.

“Yeah” your cheeks flushing red. “I thought about some upgrades for it”.

Matt’s jaw goes slack when he sees all the details and improvements you made, he’d never thought about any of this.

“What do you think of Kylo Ren?” he suddenly asks. He wants to know why you put so much effort in something you’ve never even seen from close.

“I..” now your whole face is red, not only your cheeks. “I kind of have a crush on him” you giggle, ashamed that your “kind of crush” has been last more than a year. “But you know, whatever”.

“You don’t even know him, he doesn’t even know you exist” he doesn’t want to sound mean but it’s the true. He doesn’t remember seeing you before being Matt.

“I know” you lower your head embarrassed. “You just don’t get it”.

“He can be horrendous, hideous” he refers to the fact he wears his helmet so no one knows his face, at least as Kylo.

“But that doesn’t matter!” you snap at him. “I like him for his character, his leadership, the way he moves so confident about himself” you feel the tears forming in your eyes, this is why you keep everything to yourself, no one understands, they just want to make you feel there’s something wrong about you.

“Do you really think that?” he asks in a low tone. Never before had it occurred to him that someone could admire him for such things, he has always seen himself as a pretty weird type of guy. Maybe the helmet doesn’t act only as an external mask, but as an internal one as well.

“Yeah” you feel again like that time when you helped him fix the calcinator. His eyes on you making you feel exposed.

“I think you’re beautiful and smart” he forgets his disguise for a moment. “And so special” he ends the distance between you and caressing your arm he tilts his head.

“Matt” you manage to say before he kisses you. You resist for a second but his lips feel so good, you grab him by the neck and crock your head to your right so you can return the kiss.

“So special” he praises you again in a moan and walks you to your bed. You pull him with you and you end up making out. Matt’s hands seem to have a life of their own because they grab your butt making you grind against his body.

You get up abruptly, wanting to put some distance between the two of you. “You know I like Kylo” you pant because of the kiss.

“Your kiss told me something different” his mouth set in a hard line. He is Kylo! So basically you were kissing your crush.

“You took advantage you’re adorable. But it’s him I like” the compliment slips out of you, too shocked about the kiss.

“Why do you like someone who doesn’t even know you exist? You haven’t even crossed a word with him!” he snaps at you annoyed. He’s jealous of himself.

“Feelings aren’t logical, Matt. You can’t tell the heart what to feel. And it turns out Kylo is the person I like. I didn’t choose it, it just happened” you try to explain him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. After all, he’s your friend and you’ve become attached to his company.

He rubs his temples frustrated, sitting on bed. He can’t explain you he likes you as much as you like him because he’s been lying since you met. He decides it’s better to leave and take some time to think about things.

“Goodnight, (Y/N)” he passes next to you and kisses your forehead. You just stay there, with your arms crossed, waiting for him to leave.

* * *

“Hi” Matt greets you the next morning at the locker room. There’s no one around, everyone already gone to do their taks.

“Hi” you greet him back, offering him a little smile. Things last night got pretty awkward and you don’t know how to act.

“How’s Cherry Bomb?” Matt tries to light the mood but he regrets it immediately. “Never mind. I wanted to tell you I speak with Kylo, he’s, uh, a friend of a mine” he cringes, not sure if you’ll believe him.

“Did you tell him I like him?” your eyes wide, panic flooding your body.

“No, no!” he’s just making things worse. “Look, he likes poetry too and he asked me to give you this” Matt takes out of one of his vest pockets a piece of paper and gives it to you.

“What’s this?” you frown as you see a greeting card with the drawing of a crystal fox couple, around them there are purple and blue hearts.

“Just open it”

You do what your friend says and you there’s something handwritten inside of it:

_“Without you life slips away from me,_

_I would lose myself in the madness of my endless nights_

_if you could only understand what you mean for me,_

_each touch, each wound in each eternal dawn._

_P.S. Do you want to work in my engineer squad?”_

_\- Kylo :)_

You narrow your eyes, not understanding what the card or the poem mean, you look up searching for an answer but what you see leaves you more in awe than the card. In front of you, there’s a guy that looks exactly like Matt, except he has black hair and doesn’t have glasses on.

“I’m Kylo and I kind of have a crush on you” he confesses, terror overtaking him, you could reject him or never talk to him again because of his lie.

But you don’t do any of those things, instead you hit him with the greeting card. “You knew I like you! You knew it and you lied to me!” your eyes swimming in angry hot tears.

“No, listen” Kylo grabs you by the shoulders, trying to calm you down. “I didn’t know it until last night you told me that’s why I kissed you. I was too afraid to make a move without being sure you’d like me back”.

You sob listening to his words, you feel hurt by him but you remember how he kissed you last night.

“I mean what I said, I think you’re beautiful, smart and special. You’re everything and more. As Kylo and Matt” he still has you trapped by your shoulders, his eyes sparking with the determination.

“I don’t know what to say” you utter confused. But for Kylo, words aren’t necessary right now, he leans towards you and kisses you. This time, his kiss doesn’t take you by surprise and you kiss him with a mix of anger, desire and tears.

“Why did you go undercover as Matt?” the last question lingering in your mind.

“Apparently I need to work on my social skills” he shrugs and kisses you again.

“But” you try to speak with his tongue inside of your mouth. “You were paired with the most introvert shy awkward technician” you say referring to yourself.

“And I don’t regret it a bit” he smiles, taking the subject for granted and kissing you for a third time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
